Dragonball Divergence: Rise Of the Saiyan Empire
by Tomaka167
Summary: Another Prequel to the popular Dragon Ball Divergence series, this will follow the rise and fall of the Saiyans, from the start of the Saiyan-Tuffle War right up until the destruction of Vegetasei. Rating may change as the story continues.


Hey guys,

After much preparation, I've decided to make yet another prequel to the Dragon Ball Divergence Series. This chapter is purely a trial chapter and will be gone over at a later date. Chapter 19 of Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku is currently being written, and it's going to be either two or three parts :D

This story is once again dedicated to **daughteroftherisingsun**

Thank you for all the support so far, and I'll try to post more often (Depending on how needy work is!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Chapter 1

Saiyan Origins

Age 550.

This was the year the first Saiyans arrived on the Planet Plant. They were uncivilised creatures, acting far more like animals than other sentient creatures. All they lived for was death and destruction. As the years progressed, the Tuffles, the main beings on the planet Plant, who had also in fact evolved from the original Plantians, accepted them onto their planet, and even offered to let them stay in their cities. The Saiyan's flat out refused and stayed in the wastelands, deeming any other species as pathetic and weak. The Saiyan's started their lives in many tribes, and wars broke out often between neighbouring tribes. It looked like the Saiyans would kill themselves off.

That was, until a Saiyan was born. A Saiyan with the cunning and intellect of a Tuffle. He quickly took control of the tribes and united them until the Saiyans were all under one single leader. But this was not enough for that Saiyan. At just sixteen, this young Saiyan had a lot of plans for the Saiyan race, and to achieve them, he would need to make the Saiyans the one unrivalled race on the planet. To do that? He had to wipe out the Tuffles.

-oxo-

Age 710.

As usual, the harsh climate of Planet Plant had left Saiyan numbers dwindling. There were only around a thousand of them left. They had all gathered inside a cave for a meeting. Two Saiyans were speaking to one another.

"What do you think he wants now?" A short man with short black hair spoke up, "I just want to go out and kill something."

"I know what you mean Kholbi," A Saiyan with spiky black hair that stuck up at all angles and a goatee spoke up, "But you just have to give it a minute. By the lord Cartor, I know what you mean about a kill, but that kid will kill you if you leave now." Kholbi frowned but nodded. Just then a short Saiyan with brown spiky hair walked between them and pushed them out of the way, knocking the spiky haired Saiyan to the floor.

"Move it weaklings, I haven't got all day." He said as he walked through. Kholbi growled but swallowed his pride, knowing he didn't stand a chance. "That's what I thought." Kholbi shook his head and looked over at the spiky haired Saiyan, who had finally stood up.

"One day..." He mumbled as Kholbi laughed at him.

"Looks like you're where you belong weakling!" A group of Saiyans taunted as they saw him get up and pushed him back to the floor. Kholbi got between them.

"Hey, leave Celerus alone. What's he done to you?"

"Other than being the weakest Saiyan alive and a pitiful joke? Do I really need to build on that?" A tall muscular Saiyan with short black hair and a moustache growled, pushing Kholbi to the floor. "Now stay down before we get serious." He growled, the two Saiyans on the floor growling but not getting up. As the laughing group walked off, Celerus grit his teeth and balled his fists, causing them to bleed.

"I wish I could do something to show them." He growled, "But no matter what, I can't get stronger. It's a surprise that Celira is still with me..." Kholbi looked at his friend, an almost sad look on his face before he started to smile.

"How is she anyway? I hear Korna's starting to grow up now. How old is she anyway?"

"She's coming up for seven now, in fact Celira's at home looking after her. She's getting really strong now, she's already as strong as I am." Celerus sighed before both Saiyans attentions were caught by the cough of the brown haired Saiyan who had pushed them before.

"Fellow Saiyans. We are gathered today to discuss our next move. Only months ago we were enemies and now we team up to fight the ones who have oppressed us since we got here all those years ago. I am talking about the Tuffles." The Saiyans gasped in unison, "Tonight we declare war on them and end their hold on us, and take this planet for ourselves!" The Saiyans roared in hunger for battle. "I am not one to deny you the fight so who's with me?" The Saiyans cheered and began to chant.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!" They screamed in glory.

-oxo-

In the Tuffle city, Yunaz, the Tuffle residents were asleep, awaiting for yet another day of work and routine to follow the next day. A six year old Tuffle girl with long brown hair and brown eyes was sat on her bed crying after a nightmare. Her parents entered the room to see if she was okay. The father spoke up at seeing the tears.

"Unte, what's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" The young girl nodded as her father smiled sympathetically and sat on the bed. "You have nothing to fear, nightmares aren't real. How about I check the window and see if any monsters are out there?" The girl smiled as her father walked to the window and looked out, seeing nothing there. "See? nothing to worry about." Just then a ki blast flew through the window and incinerated him, ending his life in an instant. The two remaining occupants screamed as another ki blast flew into the house, destroying it instantly and ending both their lives. It took mere hours for the Saiyan race to destroy Yunaz as the Tuffles were caught unaware. That night sparked a change in the Saiyan-Tuffle relationship.

News spread of Yunaz destruction quickly and it didn't take long for the Tuffles to declare an emergency and declare war on the Saiyans. Despite the speed of the Yunaz' invasion, the Saiyans struggled after that, with the Tuffles getting prepared for war.

-oxo-

Age 712

Screams of agony filled a cave as a Saiyan female was heavily in labour. Celira cried as every part of her body hurt. Celerus held her hand as she started to push the child out, one final scream before a babies cry revealing that the birth had been successful. As the pair looked at the baby, he had black spiky hair and a scrunched up look of determination on his face, that looked cute on him.

"What do we call him?" Celira asked as her mate looked down at the child, a small frown on his face.

"I'd like to name him after my father. I think that name would suit him. Isn't that right," He said as he picked up the child, "Sincha." The baby started crying and tried to wriggle out of his fathers arms.

"Well he doesn't seem to like that one Celerus." Celira laughed, "How about we name him after my father?"

"I don't know," Celerus stood with the crying child in his arms, "I don't think Bardock suits the brat." At the word Bardock, the child stopped crying and started to smile. "You must be kidding me." Celira smiled at her second child and first son.

"Looks like we're calling him Bardock." Celira smiled before she turned to the door. "Korna! Get in here!" A nine year old Saiyan female with shoulder length spiky black hair and her tail lashing about behind her stepped through the door. "Say hello to your baby brother." Korna looked down at the newborn and smiled.

"Hey brat, welcome to the real world." Bardock smiled up at his big sister as she looked down at him. Just then an explosion sounded outside. Celerus frowned and looked in that direction.

"Looks like the Tuffles are taking the fight to us. I can't believe that Vegeta convinced us they were evil!" He growled before Celira spoke up.

"Don't let him hear you say that, what you say is high treason! And you know what he does to anyone who opposes his rule." Celerus growled but relaxed slightly. Just in time to receive a gunshot to the back, knocking him to the floor as a group of eleven Tuffles entered and prepared to fire. Korna smirked and handed her brother back to their mother and nodded, her mother nodding back before she turned to the Tuffles, a fire igniting in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here." Korna growled, just causing the Tuffles to laugh.

"And what are you going to do huh? I have a child older than you," One of them stated before signalling at the others, "Open fire." The eleven began blasting her, causing smoke to erupt and the floor fell through, dropping the seven Tuffles to the floor below, distancing themselves from Celira. She frowned as she held Bardock in her arms.

"It's not fair, I want to play too." She pouted as Bardock frowned, causing her to laugh.

-oxo-

The eleven Tuffles were dressed head to toe in green and black armour, with a green helmet with an orange visor. The Tuffle who had ordered the attack on Korna was the first to get up to his knees. The scouter on his helmet had cracked and he threw his helmet off, revealing his pale white skin and short blonde hair. He looked around at the others who were groaning and slowly getting back to their feet.

"Men, formation now! We have no idea where these Saiyans are, they could be right here." A pair of maniacal laughs sounded from the shadows, causing all of the Tuffles to pick up their guns and get in close.

"Father, look at these pathetic weaklings, scared for their worthless lives." Korna laughed as the Tuffles pointed their guns in her direction, still unable to see her.

"Yes my daughter, it seems that we have them right where we want them," Celerus laughed, having easily recovered from the sneak attack, "This will teach them to mess with a Saiyan on the day of their child's birth!" Tuffle guns pointed towards him.

"Dare to attack us when our backs are turned? Allow me to show how it's done!" The Tuffles couldn't react quick enough as Korna flew out and punched one Tuffle into the wall, breaking his neck on impact. The remaining Tuffles opened fire on where the Tuffle had been, but missed as Korna retreated back into the shadows.

"I think I'll leave this one to you Korna, have fun with them." Celerus chuckled while the Tuffles looked at one another and gulped slightly.

"Oh, I will." With that Korna flew out of the shadows and flew straight at another of the soldiers, who screamed as Korna grabbed him. The Tuffles opened fire at the Saiyan female, who used the soldier as a meat shield before throwing the newly deceased corpse at the group. The Tuffles split each way, but one Tuffle couldn't move quickly enough and was hit, being thrown backwards...

Straight into a piece of metal that was sticking out of the wall, puncturing his heart and ending his life. The eight remaining soldiers opened fire on the girl once again, who laughed and flew through the blasts, easily dodging them and landing in front of another Tuffle and kicking him in the face, shattering his skull and covering her foot in blood and gore. Korna then stuck her hands out either side of her towards another two Tuffles that had tried to attack from different angles and released her energy, turning the two soldiers to ash. The remaining five began to fear for their lives but continued to attack as their leader pulled out a grenade and threw it at the Saiyan, who easily dodged the small but powerful explosion. The five opened fire again as they tried to kill the girl who had cut their team to less than half in no time at all. Korna landed in front of the Tuffles and smirked before disappearing once more and punching straight through one Tuffle and grabbing onto his spine, pulling it out through his chest in an explosion of gore. Whilst the leader of the group continued to open fire, the other three began to wonder if this was a good idea.

"Retreat!" One of them shouted as the three began to ran, leaving their Sergeant to face the Saiyan on his own, "That's not a child, that things a monster!" Korna winked at the leader before sticking her hand out towards the retreating group.

"Men, duck!" The leader called out but it was too late. A beam of energy left Korna's hand and hit the three retreating Tuffles, ending their lives instantly. Korna smirked as she turned back towards the leader and slowly walked towards him. The leader growled and opened fire, every shot hitting but not stopping her as the single gun didn't have the fire power to end her life. As the gun clicked, showing it had reached the end of the power core, the leader took a step backwards, completely demoralised. Korna smirked as she gathered a part of ki around her right hand, forming a blade. The Tuffles eyes widened as Korna disappeared and reappeared behind him. The Tuffle screamed in pain as his left arm fell off, and his legs collapsed from under him. Korna reappeared above him and smirked.

"Looks like the tables have turned weakling." The Tuffle's eyes widened as a wave of energy ended his life and sent him into the next dimension. Korna stood in the same place, a smirk on her face as smoke rose from her hand, and blood covered her features. "Too easy."

-oxo-

So the Saiyan-Tuffle War was in full effect. Two years after the birth of Bardock, Celerus and Celira had their third and final child, a boy with long black hair. The couple decided to name him Kyuuri, after Celerus' deceased brother. Tragedy struck the family as Celira passed away during the birth of their youngest and so Celerus was left to raise the children by himself. The Saiyan-Tuffle war continued for many years and we resume the story in the last few months of the war as the deciding factor that influenced the final outcome arrived...

The arrival of the Parithian's.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I might make this an **M** rated story as their will be a lot more brutality later on. Leave a review and I'll try to reply asap :D I probably won't be doing power level charts for this story, as they will change all the time ^_^

Hope you enjoyed,

Tomaka167


End file.
